Blind Date?
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Mahiru had been set up on a blind date, despite his constant nagging that he didn't need one. He figured it would be awkward and over quickly, but what he wasn't expecting was an incredibly attractive guy he never thought he would fall for. Kuromahi one-shot with Lawlicht on the side


A/N: AHHHHHH SO THIS IS LIKE A DAY LATE SINCE I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY canthydefromthelicht ! You seem like a really sweet kind person, and your drawings are adorable! Overall you're super cool and i hope you have an awesome birthday 3 ! I hope we can be friends ahh

Mahiru internally groaned, already knowing this wasn't going to go well. One of his best friends, Licht, had set him up on a date since 'he looked lonely' which was true but blind dates were something else altogether. It was apparently with Licht's boyfriends sibling, and knowing the two of them he was sure it would be another weirdo.

He anxiously fixed up his tie and looked around the room, Licht had lots of money and was able to score him a nice seat at a fancy restraunt because he was an angel, as he would say. He had arrived a little bit early, just in case, he didn't want to be late and make a bad first impression.

Soon enough minutes had passed and his supposed date was late, he huffed quietly, it was incredibly awkward to be alone at one of those restaurants made specifically for dates. He considered leaving, but that would be mean, especially since Licht had gone to all that effort even if his efforts were unwanted.

Sure he was a little bit lonely, but you can't just set someone up on a date with someone they've never met and expect it to change. It wasn't simple at all, but at the very least he could enjoy the food. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, reading a text from hyde

'Sorry he'll be there soon, I had to convince him to leave the stupid cat behind' Mahiru nearly choked quickly typing back a reply

'wait _he_?!'

'It's no secret you're gay Mahiru, just roll with it~'

Mahiru felt his face heating up as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, god what was with him… and how did he find out? He hadn't been that obvious had he? Either way Mahiru was happy he at least got a guy, that could make the date more bearable. Mahiru thought about the text, whoever he was meeting apparently had a cat, they couldn't be that bad if they had trouble leaving their cat behind while they went on a date.

He let out a small giggle at the thought, then he noticed someone walking over to his table. They had long blue hair, a slim figure and almost sickly pale skin. The stranger wore a reasonably casual suit, something he thought he remembered Hyde wearing once… he might have borrowed it from him, they were brothers after all. He awkwardly sat down opposite Mahiru, looking up to reveal piercing red eyes and large dark bags under his eyes.

"Uh… Mahiru right?" He said quietly with a deep voice

"A-ah yeah! Shirota Mahiru, Licht never actually told me your name…" Mahiru said grinning at him warmly and holding out his hand to shake, so far he seemed alright, he couldn't deny that he was attractive but looks were last on the list of what Mahiru was looking for.

"Kuro" he said briefly, shaking Mahiru's hand stiffly, the poor guy was probably forced into it.

The waiter came over and gave them the menu's now that they were both present, they both scanned it and Mahiru decided what he wanted.

"What are you gonna order Kuro?" Mahiru asked as they waited for a waiter.

"Uh.. Probably just tap water…. Everything here looks like it costs a small country" he said, Mahiru let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I'll pay for you, my treat. You have to eat something! It's the simple option" Mahiru argued, he couldn't stand when people would skip meals or not look after themselves properly.

"oh.. Thanks"

They ordered as soon as the waiter reached their table, Mahiru ordering a fancy beef burger with a name he couldn't pronounce and Kuro just quietly mumbled 'I'll have whatever he has and a coke' and so the waiter went off to go get their meals, leaving the two in an awkward position. Mahiru tried to start a casual conversation with him,

"So um, what are some things you like to do?"

"uh.. Video games? I don't really leave the house a lot…" Kuro said still as awkward as ever, that would explain why he looked so uncomfortable around lots of people.

"Eh?! You're a NEET?!" No wonder he looked so sickly pale and awkward to social interaction "Well then thinking simply, I'll take you out more often!"

….

Both of them had a moment of realizing the implications of what he said, a light blush decorating both of their faces.

"I-uh I meant out of the house! Out of the house! But uh- only if you want of course, I um sorry that sounded weird uh forget I said that!" Mahiru quickly covered, looking away and not meeting eye contact.

"what a pain… I.. Wouldn't mind that…-" Kuro replied quietly running a hand through his hair, "-Lawless said I should at least give it a try so…"

Mahiru felt his lips curl into a warm smile, even if he was a NEET there was something about him that made Mahiru really enjoy his company. Their meals arrived and Mahiru finished his fairly quickly, Kuro ate slowly but only ended up eating around half. They made small talk in the middle, Mahiru found out that Kuro was pretty much a lazy ass that relied on his family.

But that wasn't all, he also found out that Kuro in total had eight siblings that he loved, he found out a cute side of him that got excited over video games and learnt about how attached he was to his pet cat 'Sleepy Ash'. He might be lazy, but he certainly wasn't a bad person. They had very conflicting personalities but something about it was starting to work and Mahiru found he was enjoying it much more than he thought he would.

Well maybe sometime Mahiru could help Kuro get a job for himself, being a free loading NEET couldn't be that enjoyable. After Kuro said he had enough, Mahiru paid the bill and they both quickly left the fancy restaurant. As nice as the view was, it was so far out of his rank it was even starting to make Mahiru feel uncomfortable, he couldn't begin to imagine how Kuro felt.

"Hey Kuro, I know the restaurant was a bit… fancy, but how about we go for a walk?" Mahiru suggested, it was dusk at the time and they had until around it was dark, and he wanted to get to know Kuro a little bit better.

Kuro nodded, getting comfortable again outside by undoing his tie and loosening a few of the top buttons letting the cool breeze hit his skin. Mahiru valued personality over looks, but there was nothing wrong if they were this attractive as well. Kuro had surprisingly long eye lashes and a reasonably toned figure from what he could see, his blue hair blew over his face and Mahiru couldn't help but stare. He was really pretty.

They walked along the side of the nearby wharf, eventually Mahiru gave into Kuro's lazy whining and they sat on the edge loosely dropping their feet over the edge. The sky was a mix of night and day, the perfect timing for a date Mahiru would say. It was silent and Mahiru carefully brushed his hand over Kuros, and Kuro seemingly had no complaints as he let Mahiru gently hold his hand and leaned his head on Mahiru's shoulder.

From what Mahiru had heard he was usually quite a closed person, and something about Mahiru made him willing to try to open up. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Mahiru smiled and let out a soft sight.

"Would it be alright if I took you out again…?"

"Mm.. I'd like that"

Meanwhile Licht was in his room trying to peacefully read over his piano notes, key word, trying.

"Lich-tann do you think it's going well? I still doubt it hah, Shirota and Kuro are polar opposites, you really think he can get Kuro to open up?" Hyde said jumping on Licht's bed and lying down, propping his head up with his hand to look at the other boy sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed.

"I told you, it's my angel sense-" Licht said bluntly "-now piss off I'm busy"

Hyde rolled his eyes at the usual harshness of his words, watching out the window to the dark misty sky. Shirota Mahiru seemed so.. Ordinary, but he trusted Licht's 'angel sense', it might just work out. Either way, it'll be perfect to tease his brother with.

"So mean Angel-babe~" he said rolling over to reach for his phone that buzzed.

'It.. It went well, I think' was the vague text he got from Kuro, meanwhile he could only imagine the detail Licht would get from Mahiru.

'Big brother! That's not enough! D. E. T. A. I. L. S!'

'uh well… the dinner was nice… and we took a small walk after… he-uh held my hand and it was nice…'

Hyde grinned from ear to ear, seemed like he was right to trust him after all.

'well I'm actually at his apartment now.. He invited me over after and..'

'Ohhh~~~ I won't interrupt you two then! Make sure you to use a condom and stay safe 3'

Hyde snorted when Kuro left him on read, he knew he would get hell for it later.

He turned around to find Licht leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips and lying down next to him on their bed. Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht and showered him in small little kisses, things could be difficult but it was moments like that, he was truly happy.


End file.
